


"Let It Snow"

by Hikaru Morinaga (SailorVFan10)



Series: Winnermart Oneshots [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Children, Christmas Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Hikaru%20Morinaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo, along with his two kids Ariana and Aidan, bakes Christmas cookies for Santa and relaxes with Heero later on by playing some video games. Heero questions why Duo always uses Marth in Smash Brothers, and Duo shows him exactly why Marth is his favourite character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Let It Snow"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dusty, this takes place in our Winnermart RP 'verse, where Heero is married to both Duo and Quatre, and has kids with both. Aidan is Duo's, Ariana is Quatre's, but they all consider the kids as "theirs". They're toddling age or so in this.

Three days before Christmas, and Duo had woken up that morning and decided to bake Christmas cookies. This idea was reinforced by Ariana and Aidan, who wanted to leave cookies for Santa, after seeing it on TV. So Duo went to the bookshelf in the kitchen by the cabinets and had fished out one of the many cookbooks he owned and looked up a recipe for homemade chocolate chip cookies, because 'Santa loves chocolate chip ones the best.'  
"Besides," Duo had said, "it'll be a nice surprise for Papa and Otou-san when they get home, right?"

He looked at the clock, unaware that an hour and a half had passed. It was late afternoon now, and they were almost done with the first batch, just needed to put them in the oven. Heero and Quatre wouldn't be home from work for another four hours. Plenty of time to make plenty of cookies to send to their forty-something uncles and thirty-something aunts in addition to keeping some for themselves and Santa. He texted Heero: _Winnermart busy?_  
"Wait, Ari, let Daddy put them in the oven." He slid the first batch of cookies onto the oven rack and closed the door while Aidan mixed together the second batch. His phone vibrated on the counter, and Duo took a look at the message.  
 _Looks like it. Your Darkest Desire is making a killing today. All sorts of last minute Christmas gift purchases._  
Duo smirked. _Buy me something nice with the profits you're reaping, yeah?_ He turned back towards the two kids and sighed before grabbing the bag of chocolate chips. "Don't eat 'em all, you'll get sick."

Ariana gave him the cutest look of apology. "Sorry, Daddy."  
Duo ruffled her hair as Aidan made cookie shapes on the wax paper.  
"I think they're good, Daddy," Aidan said. Carefully he got down from his stool and slid the cookie sheet off of the kitchen island and walked over to the oven door. Duo grabbed one of the mitts and opened the oven door before taking the tray and placing it on the rack under the first batch.  
"Now what?" Ariana asked.  
"We wait 'til the cookies are done baking," Duo said.  
"Then we eat 'em?" she asked.  
"Not without Papa and Otou-san."

Ariana slumped against the counter, her stockinged feet sliding easily on the ceramic tile. "When they're done, can we just bring them to Papa and 'Tou-san?" She looked up at Duo through her dirty blonde fringe.  
"We'll see. Why don't we do something while we wait, huh? How about a video game?"  
Aidan sat down in front of the TV, looking through the assortment of games. They had every game system and an extremely extensive catalogue of games for each one.  
"Smash Brothers?" Aidan asked, as Ariana sat down next to him.  
"I wanna be player one," Ariana said. "Since I was born first."  
"You're _always_ player one," Aidan said. "I wanna be player one."  
" _No_ ," Ariana said, grabbing the controller in the first controller port. "I should get it because I'm the princess of the family. _And_ the oldest."

Duo sighed. " _I'll_ be P1 since I'm older than both'a you put together." He took the controller from Ariana. "Do rock-paper-scissors for who gets to be P2."  
Ariana pouted. "But Daaaaddy..."  
"'S either that or I flip a coin," Duo said.  
Aidan and Ariana shook their fists in time with the chant, "Rock—paper—scissors—shoot!" before Aidan had rock, and Ariana had paper.  
"I'm player two," Ariana said. "So you can have the wired controller." The wired controller was the one that no one wanted to use if they could avoid it. Aidan sighed.  
 _It's gonna be a long four hours_ , Duo said, as the game booted up and the title screen for _Super Smash Brothers Brawl_ popped up.

~*~

"So you're off the next three days, right?"  
Heero was typing up a last minute memo to the entire front end when Kate Jackson, store manager of Winnermart store #6969 entered the office. She looked worn out—now that it was crunch time for holiday shopping with Christmas so close, she was working later hours. Heero stopped typing to acknowledge her.  
"Yeah."  
"Kat too?"  
"Kat works tomorrow," Heero corrected. "In the morning with Duo, and we're off Christmas Eve and closed Christmas." Heero cocked his head to the side. "Why? Need me to come in?"

Kate sat on the edge of Heero's desk. "No no, nothing like that, I just wanted to know if I'd see any of you beforehand. I got all three of you a little something special." She leaned over to look at his monitor. "Instructions for when you're gone for the holiday?"  
Heero nodded. "Let me know how badly the new assistant manager screws up, and how much of a mess I'll have to clean up the day after Christmas."  
Kate laughed. "I'll be sure to give you the heads up. Say hi to the kids for me, hmm?"  
"Of course. Tell Jenn and Melody I said hello."  
She patted him on the shoulder before sliding off the desk. "Will do. Drive safe, yeah?"

She left the office just as Heero finished typing up and sending the memo. He looked at the clock on the computer. Shit. Quatre was probably outside waiting for him. He quickly signed off from his computer before grabbing his coat from the back of his chair and fleeing the office. He made a quick detour to _Your Darkest Desire_ to make sure everything was running smoothly before shrugging on his coat and exiting the building. As he thought, Quatre was by the doors waiting for him. He gave him a smile before jingling the keys.  
"Ready?"  
Heero nodded as he navigated around the sea of customers coming towards Winnermart to do their last minute Christmas shopping, many of which had children with them. One of them was loudly complaining about how he wanted a certain toy and wouldn't leave until his parents got it for him.  
 _Aidan never behaved like that in public_ , Heero thought. _But he knows better._

Heero slipped into the passenger side of the Miata before readjusting the seat so his long legs could fit comfortably. Usually Quatre was on the passenger side, and he was shorter than him, enough to make a difference when it came to car seats. Quatre, likewise, had to readjust the driver seat so he could reach the pedals easier.  
"Talk about a long day," Quatre said, as he started the car. "Hear anything from Duo?"  
"He texted me this morning saying he was baking cookies with the kids."  
Quatre paused as he shifted to pull out of the parking spot. "I hope we had enough eggs for that many cookies..."

Considering Duo had never texted Heero saying they needed more eggs (or more of anything else), he figured they were okay. At least, he hoped.

~*~

Quatre had just opened the door when he was tackled by an overly enthusiastic three year old. Her arms were still too small to wrap fully around him just yet, but Ariana tried her hardest as she cried out, "Papa!" Quatre lifted her as Heero opened the door fully.  
"Something smells good," Heero remarked, as Quatre brought her over to the couch to set her down. Heero shrugged off his coat and hung it up.  
"Daddy's cookin'," Ariana said. "Did you have fun at work, Papa?"  
Quatre flopped onto the couch next to her. "I wouldn't exactly call working in retail 'fun'."  
"It is when you own your own business," Heero remarked. "Where's Duo?"

Duo poked his head out from the cellar door. "You're late." He pushed the door closed with his elbow as he held two bottles of wine. "I'll let it slide 'cause I started dinner late. Got caught up in playing with the kids, lost track of time..." He gave Heero a peck on the mouth before going over to Quatre and showing him the wine labels.  
"Sound good, Kat?"  
Quatre examined them. "I only stock the best. They're fine." He smiled as Duo leaned over and kissed him.  
"Where's _my_ kiss?" Ariana asked, folding her arms and pouting. Quatre laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I asked the kids what they wanted tonight," Duo said, as he sauntered over to the kitchen. Heero was already sitting at the island. "Aidan said he wanted mac an' cheese. Well we're out of mac an' cheese. Ari said she wanted chicken. So I made chicken. 'S still in the oven, but it'll be done in a jiffy."  
"You said you'd bring presents," Ariana said. "Where's the presents?"  
"In the trunk," Heero answered. Duo cocked an eyebrow. "Last minute shopping."  
Duo looked to Quatre, who just shrugged.  
"They had some sales."  
"Not at _Your Darkest Desire_ , I hope."  
"Oh no, we had sales," Heero corrected. "We bought them stuff from the daytime wares."

Aidan hopped on the chair at the table. "Did you get me Gundam Deathscythe?"  
Heero hummed. "I don't know, Aidan... We'll have to see what Santa brings."  
"Someone said that Santa isn't _real_ ," Ariana said.  
"Who said that?" Quatre asked.  
"One of the customers at Winnermart." She pouted. "He said that Santa isn't real and that I need to stop being a baby and grow up."  
Quatre sighed. He remembered that customer too. He had refused to leave the store when the fire alarm went off and got irrationally angry at the kids crying about not telling Santa their last minute present wants. That was why he had decided the kids should stay home today instead of watching their parents work.

"And that person is going to get coal in their stocking," Heero said.  
"Along with something else," Duo muttered. "Fresh from Santa's reindeer."  
Quatre didn't feel like trying to explain to his kids what the 'fresh from Santa's reindeer' was, exactly.

~*~

"What are you doing?" Heero asked, as he sat down on the floor in front of the TV next to Duo. He was furiously mashing buttons on a Gamecube controller, flailing his arms this way and that as if it'd help him win faster.  
"Playin' a game."  
"I can see _that_. What game?"  
"Brawl." He cursed under his breath. "Fuck, Marth, ya shoulda dodged that!" Duo knocked Bowser off of the stage and taunted right after.  
"I thought Marth was your favourite," Heero said.  
"He is. He's quick, he has priority when it comes to hitting...though not as much as he used to. _Plus_ I like his voice."

Heero scoffed. "How can you like someone's voice?" _Who the hell finds someone's voice attractive?_  
Duo leaned into him as he waited to respawn. "I like yours."  
"You like Marth's too."  
"For a good reason." He moved Heero closer to the TV. "Listen." Duo had Marth taunt again. And again. He even died, got knocked off the stage.  
"Sound familiar?" He smirked.

Heero just sighed and got up from the floor.  
"Please. I can scream sexier than that."  
Duo cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Care to demonstrate?"  
Heero shut off the Wii and kissed Duo, adding a bit of tongue to tease him and have him want more before leading him by his braid to their bedroom, where Quatre was getting changed.  
"Hey Kat," Duo said, as Heero threw him on their plus king sized bed. "Wanna hear Heero demonstrate what a sexy scream sounds like?"

Quatre blinked as he pulled on an undershirt.  
"Is this because of that game you play?"  
Duo grinned. "Maaaaybe." He pulled Quatre onto the bed next to him. "You can be the judge of who has the better scream: Heero or Marth."  
Quatre already knew the answer to that, though he didn't want to ruin their fun for them. The answer was, of course, Heero.

But he'd let Duo find out for himself.


End file.
